Just Look At The Stars, I Will Be There-Eng!
by eL Aqruello
Summary: [Edited] When a dream of becoming the number one is achieved, it's time for him to face the painful reality.. But, nobody know about it, until the time comes.. / Translated! [Beta-ed] / Warnings inside! / RnR Please?


_Summary ::_

_When a dream of becoming the number one is achieved, it's time for him to face the painful reality. Ignoring little things could cause a fatal mistake. It's his character that he prefers to avoid becoming people's burden. But, deep down inside, he really needs someone who can warm his shattered heart that caused by "the" incident. Even so, it doesn't stop him to keep his burden to himself._

* * *

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi  
All Character(s) except OC are belong to Fujimaki Tadoshi  
This Story n OC are belong to me..**

* * *

**(A/N)  
Yep, finally! I've found my translator *Thanks to my friend T_T*  
So i think, i have to edit and re-post this story.. :D  
**

******Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**CHAPTER I  
**_**The beginning of All**_

* * *

"FOCUS! DON'T THINK BECAUSE YOU WON THE WINTER CUP YOU CAN RELAX LIKE ALL YOU WANT!"

"Damn, this girl is nuts." They thought.

Seirin's basketball team is practicing again after winning the Winter Cup against Rakuzan yesterday. Yep, they already beat the "Emperor eye", with 104:103 score. At first they couldn't believe it, but that's the reality. The delightful reality.

"Ah, wait Coach, this is important!" yelled Kagami from the basketball court.

"What, Bakagami?"

"Don't call me Bakagami! For God's sake, Kuroko's bleeding his nose!" yelled Kagami panicky while pointing at Kuroko's nose. Kuroko then look straight to Kagami.

'"Ah, I think I have a nosebleed" Kuroko with his flat-tone voice..

"Goddammit! Why the hell you didn't say it!?" yelled angry Riko while pulling Kuroko from the basketball court

"Sorry, Riko-san."

"It's okay, you stay and lay here, and Kogane-kun, Hyuga-kun! Get me a clean sheet then take some snow from the outside! The canteen is closed so we just used snow to stop him bleeding."

Good idea, Riko-san.

"And you, BAKAGAMI! Get me the first aid box, fast!"

"Yea yea! Dammit, I told you that my name is not Bakagami!" said Kagami while running to get the first aid-box.

"Ah, wait Hyuga! Just used my handkerchief." Said Riko while handing over her handkerchief to Hyuga. "Ok!"

While Riko is handling Kuroko, his nosebleed is keeps flowing. The white cottonballs that he used is all turned to bloodred. All Seirin's basketball player including Hyuga, Kogane, Riko and Kagami feels there's a bit odd. It's true, that the day is snowing, but usually when someone having nosebleed, is normally caused by exhaustion and high-temperature environment. But this time, they just started the practice. The Exhaustion is not the one what cause the nosebleed.

"Sorry for the late, here's the snow!"

"Ok, thank you." Said Riko while putting a handful bag of snow on top of Kuroko's head.

"Hmm, I think this will do the job!" said Riko finishing Kuroko's treatment. "All of you! Continue your practice!"

"YOSH!" shout Seirin's basketball team, except Mitobe, of course.

"Kuroko, you stay here. This time you don't have to join the practice, just cool your head so there's no more nosebleed." Said Rico while heading to safe the first aid box, and Kuroko replied by a little nod.

Kuroko then put his arm above his head _"It's bleeding again?"_ thought Kuroko. He also had a nosebleed a few days ago. But he didn't really think about it. By the way, he always bleed when he was a little child. So he think it's normal and not a big deal.

"Hey, Kuroko. You sure you're ok? You look paler than usual." Ask Kagami seriously.

Kuroko nods, then look at kagami then says, "I'm ok Kagami-kun, just go practice before Riko-san makes you her violent torture victim.

''Heh'' Kagami feels his shivering back. "Okay, then"

* * *

"Hhhhhh.. today coach is very ruthless!" says Kagami to Kuroko while they're walking in the streets. Kuroko just remain quiet and enjoying his drinks. It's true, that today Riko doesn't make small celebration party after winning the Winter Cup, but makes the team to practice twice harder than usual.

"Oi, you sure you are okay? This's the first time I ever saw you with that nosebleed!"

"Kagami-kun, you're so annoying.." said Kuroko while staring Kagami with his flat face.

"Haaaaaaahh? That's because I give a shit about you!" said Kagami while trying to poke Kuroko's head but cannot. It's just really late for the pissed off Kagami that he use his misderection technique.

"I said I'm ok, Kagami-kun"

"But you look paler than usual!"

"My skin is paler since I was born, Kagami-kun."

Kagami crossed his hands. "Nooo ! I mean, you're paler than usual, moron!"

"Nope, it's just your imagination, Kagami-kun. You're overreacting."

"Your skin is pale, but you look paler and sicker, moron".

Kuroko nods, ignoring Kagami " Yes, you are a moron, Kagami-kun."

Kagami really wants to hit Kuroko. But they are surrounded by crowds, so it wasn't really wise to do that and Kagami decides to keep it to himself.

"Ah, I think I'll go home, Kagami-kun. Goodbye."

"O-oi! Hhhh, okay" said Kagami while waving his hand then going home.

* * *

On the street, Kuroko meet with the blonde.

"Ah, Kurokocchi!" Kise with his face litten up. Kise approached Kuroko, followed by Kasamatsu, the loyal senpai of Kise.

''Ah, domo Kise-kun, Kasamatsu-san. Kise-kun, you are so noisy."

''Heeeeee, you're so cruel Kurokocchi!'' said Kise-kun while pulling his infamous crocodile tears.

''Sorry, Kise-kun. But at least I'm not cruel like Akashi-kun" protest Kuroko, but still maintaning his flat-emotioned face

"Ahahaha, if Kurokocchi becoming like Akashicchi, hhh… I don't want to imagine about it" Kise shivering while trying to imagine if that really happens.

"Ah, Kurokocchi! You want to join? We want to go to the Okonomiyaki food stall. My treat!" said Kise with bright face of kid who's just being treated by a candy".

"Ho'oh, , come join us Kuroko, besides if it's only us it's not really fun." Kise's favorite Senpai finally opens his mouth.

"Ah, thanks for the offer, but I'm sorry, I already ate with Kagami-kun. So I'm still full, so…"

''Kurokocchi! Your nose is pulling out red liquidd!'

"It's blood, you moron! His nose is bleeding!" Kasamatsu feels cute seeing his beloved Kouhai that always have slow brain-loading.

Kise's stupidity does makes some people wants to drag him to playgroup school level.

"Kurokocchi! Here, use my handkerchief!" said Kise who directly gives his handkerchief

''I-..''

"Hueee… What have we supposed to do? Senpai, help me lift Kurokocchi! We have to -.. ummmm!" Kuroko who's speech was cut by Kise's loud panic-mode, covers Kise's mouth with his right hand.

"You are really noisy Kise-kun. I'm okay, Kise-kun and Kasamatsu-san don't need to be worry." Said Kuroko with his flat-tone voice

"Yes, it's true Kise. Nosebleed is a normal thing, so you don't need to be dramatic."

"Heee? I don't act dramatic, senpai!"

"Ah, when I can return your handkerchief, Kise-kun?"

"Hm? Just take it Kurokocchi! Just take it as a gift from me.!" Said Kise.

"Ja, then I'll go home first Kise-kun, Kasamatsu-san." Said Kuroko, bowing a gesture

"Hum! Have a good rest." Said Kasamatsu, like a father giving advice to his children.

"Hai, Kasamatsu-san."

"Bye, Kurokocchi! Be careful at the street!"

"C'mon, let's go Kise!"

"Ah, wait for me Senpai!"

* * *

_**RnR Please? :)**_


End file.
